


Old Friend: Book Seven

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [52]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Degrassi, Disney - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction, S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, hogwarts (au), i'm calling this the True Crime AU, tiktok star carsten gauslow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Carsten and Co time travel back to 2003 hoping to figure out the unsolved murder of Emma Nelson. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Old Friend: Book Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Old Friend: Book Seven  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/DGN/ST has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) DGN/ST(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Carsten and Co time travel back to 2003 hoping to figure out the unsolved murder of Emma Nelson.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Emma Nelson...Miriam McDonald   
> Manny Santos...Cassie Steele   
> Liberty Van Zandt...Sarah Barrable-Tishauer  
> Carsten Gauslow...Himself   
> Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson Jr...Shemar Moore   
> JT Yorke...Ryan Cooley

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. Hogwarts was a school that accepted and taught young wizards and witches to control their magic. In sixth year my friend Carsten and I were reading a book on "True Crime." One of the unsolved murders caught my attention.

I debated with Carsten on which of two suspects had actually killed the victim. Later Carsten told me about a spell that would allow us to find out the truth of "who killed Emma?" but it involved going back in time.

The spell was cast and the two of us ended up outside a Beefsteak Charlie's. I asked the people inside about our whereabouts and then came back out.

"Jari Did you find out where the hell we are?" Carsten asked.

"2003 about a couple of days before Emma got murdered Carsten." I said.

The unsolved murder was of Emma the former Hogwarts Headmaster. JT the ex husband of Emma and Daniel "Hondo" the Deputy Headmaster were considered suspects.

But the Department of Magical Law Enforcement "DMLE" could never find enough evidence to make an arrest. Carsten said that we wouldn't be able to go back to our own time until "solving" Emma's murder.

We investigated and gathered information of just anyone that was connected to Emma. The reason Emma divorced JT was because he kept the secret of his second wife and their son away from her.

Unrelenting, JT had been to Emma's house frequently since then trying to get her to take him back. Hondo had kissed Emma who said that she didn't have any feelings for him.

The night of Emma's death Carsten followed JT around who was with Manny his second wife and their son. The night of Emma's death I made myself "invisible" and was still following her when the murderer broke into her home. The timeline couldn't be changed but I did discover who had killed Emma. 

"That son of a bitch Hondo did it." I said. 

Upon solving the "unsolvable murder" of Emma, Carsten and I were able to return to the present. Carsten contacted Liberty a Reporter from the Daily Prophet and the "exclusive" into Emma's murder was leaked into both magical and muggle news. We had given her any proof and or sources she needed to verify the story. The Minister wanted to present us with the "Order of Merlin" but I turned it down. Didn't want the "attention." 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
